


Cute

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [48]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar’s forehead hit the table as soon as he sat down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            Briar’s forehead hit the table as soon as he sat down. Tris was jolted out of her workings—something written, perhaps a letter, immediately covered by her hand. Daja turned from where she washed her dish. Sandry glanced up from her spread-sheet.

            “A problem?” she inquired of her brother.

            “Rejection,” Briar mumbled into his arm.

            Sandry turned to Tris. “Does that mean no problem?”

            Daja laughed. “It means he got turned down.”

            Sandry gasped. “Briar gets turned down?”

            “Not very frequently,” Tris answered. Her grin grew slowly. “So we tend to take delight on the rare occasion.”

            “No sympathy, any of you,” he complained into the crook of his elbow. “You love to see me suffer.”

            “We love to see you succeed,” Daja corrected. “But you succeed often enough that we find great amusement at your reaction to failure.”

            “Well put,” Tris complimented. She and Daja shared their grins. Tris poked Briar’s scruffy black hair. “What did she say?”

            “She called me _cute_ ,” Briar replied with a groan. “Which either means she found me fascinatingly ugly, that she likes older men or that she thinks I like blokes—only blokes.”

            Even Sandry giggled at that.

            “Oh, you lot. No use.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
